


still you are celestial

by BSKPRNT (miyuraxx)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Acceptance, Agape, Angst, Hurt, Implied/Explicit Character Death, M/M, Songfic, boogyu, everglow, gyuboo, i miss them where are they
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyuraxx/pseuds/BSKPRNT
Summary: “I said you are my star.”“And I said, you’re silly.”
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan & Kim Mingyu, Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 28





	still you are celestial

**Author's Note:**

> hello again!! i'm missing gyuboo so much it hurts TT___TT also the way they both have "everglow" on their spotify playlist gives me feelings ;-;
> 
> \+ not proofread like always p;  
> ++ might get confusing because of changing timelines forgive me,, but the conversations are all in the past teehee  
> +++ thank you and enjoy!!  
> ++++ listen to everglow while reading ;;=;; it's the song that inspired me to write this t-t
> 
> let's be friends on twitter @BOOSKWY !! i cry a lot over seungkwan, svt , and my ships so join me ;p

Grasses flutters because of the wind, Mingyu looks around and sees that it is already getting dark. Sky already painted by mixes of oranges and blues, Mingyu fixes himself, sits up from his relaxed position and looks at the tomb besides him.

Staring at the name on the tomb, his breathe hitches, heart tears into pieces, thoughts go haywire, yet warmth, _the same warmth he always gives,_ envelopes his pained heart.

_Seungkwan wouldn’t want me to be like this._

* * *

_They say people come; they say people go._

“I really like you! Please go out with me!”

“Mingyu, please stop teasing me!”

“But I really like you and I’m not even joking! I’m serious and I swear on my lunch allowance for a month.”

“So, please… accept my heart?”

* * *

It’s still fresh on his mind, the day he confessed to Seungkwan. Of course, the latter wouldn’t believe him at first because all they do is bicker and test the hell out of each other. But Mingyu isn’t blind to his feelings. He knows somewhere in between those annoying and unending pranks, his growing fondess and love for Seungkwan is there. So, he took his chance, and he never regreted it.

* * *

_This particular diamond was extra special._

“Boo? Look at me please?”

“You are beautiful, amazing, a very kind-hearted person, one of a kind, unique, an angel, a blessing, you are my sun, moon, star. You are my beginning and I assure you that you are my one and only ending.”

“I love you so much, Boo.”

“I hope you know and feel what I feel for you, see what I see in you. Because you are my diamond.”

* * *

Seungkwan, despite of his bubbly and easy personality, also has some insecurities, and Mingyu is always there to assure and remind him how precious he is. How he makes Mingyu’s everyday worth it.

* * *

_There’s a light that you give me when I’m in shadow._

“I love you, Gyu.”

“Even if you don’t believe in yourself, remember that I’m here to believe in you, always.”

“You did so well today, you deserve a rest.”

* * *

Remembering every memory one by one feels like cutting the still fresh wounds in Mingyu’s chest. His heart clenches and the tears he’s fighting falls. Mingyu lets out his sobs, each more painful than the other. Seungkwan is his light.

_Now that Seungkwan is gone, what will become of him?_

* * *

_The changing of the winds, and the way water flows. Life is short as the falling of snow._

First fall of the snow. It was supposed to be romantic, sweet, and cliché. But fate decided to fucked everything up for Mingyu and Seungkwan.

Seungkwan collapsed.

Mingyu felt his world crumbled.

* * *

His sobs become more erratic; he hugs his knees seeking for comfort as more tears fall to his cheeks. Ever since Seungkwan died, he felt like more than half of him was taken away.

* * *

_And I’m gonna miss you, I know._

“Gyu?”

“Hm?”

“Will you miss me when I’m gone?”

“Boo, you’re not leaving. I refuse.”

“You’re silly!”

“I won’t let you go, not now, not in this life.”

“I’m dying, Gyu.”

“Why are you talking like that? As if it’s easy for you?”

“Gyu…”

“We’ll figure things out. Our parents and friends are all here for you. You’ll be fine.”

“Gyu…”

“I know. The question. Of course, I’ll miss you. Who wouldn’t miss your annoying ass?”

“You’re really annoying.”

“That made you smile though.”

“Kim Mingyu.”

“I want to live.”

* * *

Trying to collect himself, Mingyu sits up properly again, arms on the grasses for support. He knows. Seungkwan tried. And it pains him knowing his love was suffering and he couldn’t do anything about it.

* * *

_And though you might be gone, and the world may not know._

_Still I see you, celestial._

“We need to go back to your hospital room now, Boo.”

“Shhhh. Let me have this please?”

“Boo, it’s getting cold. Besides we can watch the sky in your room.”

“But this is different!”

“You see, Gyu, I’ve always wanted to be a star.”

“You are my star.”

“No, shut up! Don’t be cheesy with me.”

“Heh. You still blushed. You’re really beautiful.”

“Ask me why I want to be a star.”

“Do I really have to? We need to go.”

“Please.”

“Okay. Why do you want to be a star?”

“This is cliché but, stars are guides. They shine so bright so that people can see where they’re going, what’s their fate, what awaits them.”

“I want to be just like that.”

“I said you are my star.”

“And I said, you’re silly.”

* * *

Mingyu looks up to the sky. The moon and the stars are already glistening. He can’t help but smile through his tears.

_I’m sure you’re not just a star, Boo. You’re a whole universe._

* * *

_And I know you’re with me wherever I go. And you give me this feeling, this feeling everglow._

It’s all just a dream. Mingyu convinced himself once more as he tries to sleep. _Seungkwan will still be there tomorrow._

He looked at his bedside table, a frame of his true love, who’s smiling, glowing, as if telling everything will be alright, was there. He reached out and held the picture on his chest as if it’s the most fragile and precious thing in the world.

Mingyu didn’t try to convince himself anymore and broke down. It’s been a week since Seungkwan died, yet every single day, every time he closes his eyes, he still see him. The pain he’s feeling only worsened as he sees Seungkwan in everything.

Seungkwan is his everything.

* * *

“Boo? I think you’ve forgotten to bring me with you.”, Mingyu’s voice falters. He looks again at the tomb, hands caressing the engraved letters, tears fall once again.

“I miss you so much, Boo.”, he starts, eyes not leaving the tomb. “6 months had already passed but it still feels like yesterday.”

“Your last words to me was to forget you, move on, and live, but how can I do that if you’re my whole life?”

“Forgetting you is like forgetting myself. It’s hard and I don’t even want to try.”

“So I’m trying my best to move past and live. I hope you know I’m really trying to fulfill your wishes.”

As if Seungkwan is there, Mingyu felt a cold yet gentle breeze, it’s like hugging him.

“I love you, Boo. Always.”

* * *

_So if you love someone, you should let them know._

And Mingyu’s thankful he had a chance to let Seungkwan know how much he loves him. Mingyu sniffs and looks again at the sky. Stars sparkle. He feels at home.

_The light that Seungkwan gave him will everglow._


End file.
